


Watership Down: Omen Of Visions

by FandorkOfEverything



Series: A Broken Warren [1]
Category: Watership Down (Cartoon 2018), Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fiver is a medic, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Paralysis, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Everything's been great since the war with Efrafa. Everyone's been getting along and everyone's been happier. But, a few friends are hiding something, and Dandelion is determined to find out what. And when the secret gets out, the world comes crashing down for Dandelion, and something seriously bad happens to him that brings his world crumbling. Will he be alright? COMPLETED





	1. Dandelion And Skye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I recently saw the Netflix series of Watership Down. I watched some of the older series, but I always have an AU for these sorts of things, God help me. So, we’ll be sticking to the 2018 Watership Down series and see where this takes us.
> 
> Also, I have three OCS, because I’m the hoarder of the OCS. Blackbird, Bluebell’s older brother, Silverwing, Bluebell’s younger sister and Skye, Dandelion’s younger sister.

**/Dandelion's P.O.V/**

"This place sure is beautiful." Skye looked onward, the grass still damp from the rains we had. the sky was filled with gray clouds, the moon hidden. The air was cool, but it wasn't too cold. She was right. It is beautiful.

I looked at my sister as she stared out into the field. Her light brown fur darkened by the night and rain, her blue eyes shine like diamonds compared to my brown ones. Her tuft of fur on her head was blowing back thanks to the light wind coming from the sky. She was the perfect resemblance of our mother. Correction, she's the perfect resemblance of  _her mother._

 _Her mother_  didn't want me because I was the only surviving kit of my litter. Her excuse was she didn't want a weakling and pushed me away, not even acknowledging me as her son. Because she felt sorry for me, Snow, Bluebell's mother, took me in so that I could live. That's why Bluebell and I are so close. And because of that, I feel like I have a brother. And, I'm happy to call Bluebell my brother.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I realized that I didn't answer Skye's question. "Of course, it is, it's home, isn't it?" I asked her, and she smiled softly.

"How long until it feels like home?" She asked, and I looked her, confused.

"What do you mean? This is home." I comforted her, leaning on her shoulder and she shook her head in disagreement.

"No, something's wrong. Mainly with Pathun." Skye confessed, and I shook my head.

"Trust me when I say this, but I know Bluebell better than anyone, and he's often got his head in the clouds." I told her, and she shook her head, looking down.

"Be that as it may, I still think somethings wrong, especially with his siblings concerned." I sighed, Skye has a what I like to call a "Fiver Sense" when it came to sensing emotions. She hasn't been wrong so far, so I believe her. Even when I don't see what she sees.

"If you say something's wrong, then something's wrong. You talk to Silverwing, see if you can get something out of her. I'll talk to Bluebell." I told her, she nodded and headed for the thicket, while I went to where the silflay was. That's where Bluebell typically is this time of night.

I hopped towards the silver-pelted buck and sat beside him.

"Hey Dandelion!" Bluebell welcomed, chewing a leaf. "What's new?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I told him, he looked confused by my statement and tilted his head to the side.

"I don't understand, is it something I did?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Skye had a feeling that something is wrong between you and your siblings." I got straight to the point and he bent his ears back.

"What? Well, um, nothings wrong. And nothings right either, everything's fine, Dandelion, just like always. I-I-I'm fine, like always, and your fine, like always, everything is fine, like always." He confessed, stammering a little. I started into his blue eyes, to see if I could tell if he was telling the truth. He was not.

"Then how come don't I believe you?" I asked him, and she shook for a moment.

"Dandelion, I'm fine. Nothing more, nothing less. I'll see you tomorrow." He bid me farewell and hopped towards the honeycomb. I sighed, closing my eyes, shaking my head and looking down. If I can't get through to him, then nobody can. Besides his immediate family, I'm the only one he trusts to tell secrets to. Skye and I will have to find out another way.

"Anything?" I asked my sister as I joined her at the entrance to the honeycomb.

"No. She just shut me out. And by the looks of it, Pathun did too." She confessed and sighed, looking down. "What are we going to do? I know something's up, I just know it!" She exclaimed, and I shushed her, looking to see if anyone heard her. Luckily, no one did.

"We have tot keep this to ourselves until further notice." I told her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Why? The more help we have, the more chances we have of getting an answer, right?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"No, if more rabbits know about this, the less likely that Bluebell or Silverwing will tell us anything at all, if anything. We have to keep this between you and me. If and when we find out that's somethings wrong with them and it's bad and it may be life-threatening. We tell Hazel, Clover and Bigwig immediately, not before." I told her, and she nodded.

"If we tell Thlayli and it's bad, aren't you worried that he'll go off on whoever's hurting them?" Skye asked, and I nodded.

"Oh, I'm aware. That's why we need to tell him." I confessed, and she smiled as we walked to our dens.

"Don't forget Blackberry." She commented, and I chuckled, past memories flowing through my head.

"Oh, how could I forget?" I asked, Skye giggling.

"Remember when Blaze shoved Bluebell in a mud puddle when we were kits?" She asked, and I laughed, that memory still fresh in my mind.

"How could I forget? Bluebell was talking to me and Blackberry, he's looking bored as ever, and Blaze comes and shoves him into the mud puddle, hard. Blackberry attacked him and told him to never mess with Bluebell again. He ended up getting in trouble, but he was glad to do it." I relieved that memory. Skye is younger than me by a month, she was the only kit in her litter, incredibly rare. Her mother loved her unconditionally, treating her amazing and loved her to pieces. Skye didn't understand why her mother rejected me. Now she does.

We softly laughed and hugged eachother goodnight.

"Goodnight Del." She commented, using my nickname as she curled up into a ball in our den.

"Goodnight Blue Jay." I curled up next to her, using her nickname. My nickname for her is because when I first met her, her eyes reminded me of a jay's wing. Her nickname for me is just my name, shortened. I mean, how can you work with  _Dandelion?_  It just doesn't work like that.

I yawned and fell asleep, memories floating in my head, of our kithood.

* * *

 

_"Dandelion!" Skye called out, sounding scared. I got up from where I was and ran towards my younger sister's voice. I growled as I saw what was happening. Blackbird! He was hurting Bluebell. He threw the silver-pelted rabbit in the air and kicked him in the stomach, knocking his head into a tree. Silverwing yelled out this name, and ran towards him, but not taking her eyes off the scene between us._

_"Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled, attacking the much-bigger rabbit, biting at his neck. We tussled around for a while, before he decided that he was taking it slow with me._

_"You're finished, kit." Blackbird threatened me. he unexpectedly threw me in the air and he then slammed me to the ground, back first. I heard a crack and I screamed. I couldn't feel my hind legs, it's as if they had just gone cold._

_"Dandelion!" Skye screamed, she was crying out with fear. I breathed heavily and tried to get up, but I could not. I collapsed from pain and clawed the ground in anger without moving my paws. Blackbird had really done it now. Hazel is going to kill him._

**_"HAHEAN!"_ ** _I saw Hazel, Blackberry and Bigwig run towards us. Hazel looked pissed off, Blackberry only had eyes for Blueberry and I, and Bigwig looked like he was about to kill him._

_"You have attacked two of one of your own, knocked out Bluebell and have hurt Dandelion! have had enough of your recklessness. You are hereby exiled! I never want to see you anywhere near Watership Down for as long as you are alive." Hazel growled, getting in Blackbird's face, he showed no fear. blackberry growled but backed off._

_"Very well. Your highness." He mocked and hopped away, hopefully to never be seen again._

_"Dandelion! Are you alright?" Blackberry asked, running towards me, and I shook my head, gritting my teeth to try to ignore the pain._

_"What hurts?" Hazel asked, kneeling beside me and I sighed, combined with a gasp of pain._

_"My hind legs. I can't feel my hind legs. And they feel cold." I confessed, Bigwig went to inspect my hind legs, he lifted them lightly. Nothing. He bit into them, drawing some blood. Nothing. Whatever he did to my hind legs, I could not feel them._

_"You can't feel them, can you?" Hazel asked, and I shook my head._

_"No, I can't." I expressed, my voice cracking as tears threatened tot spill. I was scared, terrified even. Will I ever run again?_

_"Blackberry help me get him to his den. Bigwig get Bluebell to Fiver. Girls, go find Clover, Hawkbit and Hyzenthlay. Let them know what's happened, have them wait in front of the medicine den." Hazel ordered, already helping me up._

_They got me to my den and laid me down._

_"Are you okay?" Blackberry asked, and I shook my head, slowly._

_"What's going to happen?" I asked, Blackberry normally hard and unexpressionative eyes were now softened, filled with sorrow. Blackberry was scared. I looked at Hazel and he was scared too. Me? I'm terrified._

_"I don't know." Hazel admitted. I looked down, and he put his paw under my chin and had me look at him. "But know this, you will always be one of us. You will always be our ally and our friend, one way or another."_

_I smiled slightly and thanked Frith that I had such wonderful friends._

_"Hazel!" My ears perked up as I saw Fiver. Maybe we'll finally get an answer._

_"Fiver! Blackbird threw him down, back first to the ground. He can't feel his hind legs, Bigwig slightly bit into them and he felt nothing." Hazel told him, and Fiver gave him a questionable look._

_"I'm not even going to ask." He expressed walking towards me. he felt along my spine, I could only feel his paw on the first half of it._

_"You can't feel me touching your hind legs of anything above it to your middle back and no further?" He asked, and I shook my head. I couldn't find my voice. He sighed, sitting between Hazel and Blackberry. He looked at me sadly._

_"Your paralyzed, Dandelion. You'll never run again." He told me, and my world crumbled. I can't ever run again! How could that happen? No… five was explaining some things, but I didn't even hear him at all. My ears had tuned out, I was in my own mind. Never run again? This can't happen! Blackbird. He caused this! I bet that Bluebell doesn't even know… How will I tell him? How will I tell my sister?_

* * *

 

_A growl echoed in the caves, bright blue eyes glowed inside of them. a light brown bunny stepped out, Skye. She had an evil look in her eyes. She unsheathed her claws and growled loudly._

_"He. Will. Pay!" She yelled, running out of the cave, clawing the on her way out. She was going to kill him._

* * *

 

I jolted awake, breathing heavily. What was that? Was that a dream? An omen? I thought only Fiver had those, not me. whatever it is. My sister is no killer! Why would I have a dream about that? I looked over at Skye, she was sound asleep, breathing softly. I sighed and smiled at the younger doe. I hope that this not the future. Bluebell said that he's fine. Silverwing says that she's fine. Blackbird may be a little messed up, but he wouldn't harm one of his own, would he?

But I have to think rationally; is Blackbird really capable of paralyzing me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene! I know you guys haven’t formally met Blackbird yet, but do you think Dandelion’s dream is real or not? Do you think that Blackbird is enemy or foe? Will Dandelion be paralyzed or not? And is Skye really capable of killing him? Stay tuned!


	2. Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, AU? Check. Characters? Check. Craziness. Check. Brain? Not a chance.  
> Because I'm particularly obsessed with this, here we go!

**/Dandelion's P.O.V/**

"Skye." I whispered, tapping her with my arm, she groaned, and turned over, facing the opposite direction of me. "Skye." I spoke louder this time, she either ignored me or didn't hear me. I sighed and shook my head. "Please don't kill me." I whispered and prepared for the worst. I slunk back about five feet and pounced on Skye.  ** _"WAKE UP!"_**  Skye jolted awake and kicked me with her back legs.

 **"DANDELION!"**  Skye screamed, getting up, teeth bared.  **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

 **"I WAS ONLY WAKING YOU UP!"**  I yelled back, running away from here.

"What'd you do this time?" Bluebell asked me as I hid behind him.

"I woke her up." I confessed, and he laughed but shook his head.

"If she finds you, you're on your own." He told me, and I looked mock-hurt.

"It's nice to know that you have my back!" I shot back, and he chuckled.

"You don't get it, she's going to kill you." He told me, and I shuttered at the thought of it. He pointed his ears towards a hole in a hollow tree. "You'll be safe there." He told me, I quickly ventured into the hole and got as close as I could be without going too deep inside.

"Bluebell." A voice spoke, but it didn't belong to my sister, it belonged to my foster brother, Blackbird. Blackbird was Bluebell's older brother, and my foster brother, he's the eldest out of the five of us, but he can be very… Rude? No. Mean? No. aggressive, hostile, offensive, argumentative. There we go. He may be all those things, but he's never actually hurt one of us, not on purpose.

"What is it, Blackbird?" Bluebell almost seemed scared, afraid, nervous. But he's our brother. Why would he be scared of him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Blackbird growled, I moved closer slowly and quietly so that I could see what's going on. Blackbird was in Bluebell's face, inches away. He looked terrified.

"Why are you such a brat? You never do anything I say, it's your fault that mom died!" Blackbird growled and we both winced at the mention of Snow, the one who took me in when no one else would. He circled Bluebell and raised his paw, smacking his face. I gasped and slunk back. Why would he do that?!

"Next time, don't be a brat!" Blackbird growled and stormed off. I quickly ran out to comfort my best friend.

"Is this what you didn't want me to know?" I asked, and he nodded slowly. "Is this why Silverwing has a scar on her hind leg?" Bluebell sighed and looked at me.

"He didn't want you to know. He didn't want anyone to know." He confessed, tears in his eyes. I sighed and hugged him, comforting him. He didn't deserve this. None of us do. "This is what Skye suspected?" He asked, and I nodded in approval and he sighed, looking at me. He smiled slightly. "Can't keep anything from her, can we?" He attempted to make a joke, I let a small smile form, for his benefit.

"How long?" I asked him, he didn't answer. "Bluebell, how long?" I asked, moving to stand in front of him.

"Since before you came to live with us." He answered, and I cursed under my breath.

"Frith…" I whispered, looking at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him, softly. He needs to know that I'm not mad. I want to help him, and yelling isn't the way to do it.

"He told me that if I told anyone, he would kill me, he would kill Silverwing, he would kill Skye." He paused for a moment and looked at me in the eye. "He would have killed you first."

"Now that we know that he is capable of killing, we need to take this up with Hazel." I told him, and he shook his head in fear.

"Uh-uh, uh-uh, no, no, no, no. Blackbird will kill us! I'm not kidding! And it's my word against his anyways!" Bluebell agreed, but I shook my head.

"I have proof, I heard him and Skye and Silverwing will vouch for us, no?" I asked, and he sighed.

"You have his word against ours. If Hazel saw Blackbird hurting one of us, that's a different story. But we have no proof." He admitted, and I thought for a moment. Silverwing.

"What about Silverwing's scar?" I asked, speaking on the long scar that goes down the silver bunny's back to just above her foot. Bluebell shook her head in disagreement.

"She played it off as if she got it in the battle against Efrafa. It's not valid." He confessed, and I sighed, looking down. How am I supposed to help him if it's a physical impossibility?

"Then what are we supposed to do? Give up?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"We either wait for Hazel to catch Blackbird hurting us or we let it go. I think that the latter is going to be true in the end." Bluebell walked off before I could say anything more.

I sighed, looking down and closing my eyes. What am I supposed to do? I can't help my brother, my best friend who is in pain. What am I supposed to do about that?

"Gotcha!" I heard my sister scream and she attacked me, causing me to yell out in surprise, and we rolled off the thicket and right in front of the entrance to the honeycomb. I sighed and shook off the dirt off my pelt.

"Really?" I asked, and she giggled, standing on top on me, her front paws on the back on my head.

"It's your fault, you woke me up." She confessed, I sighed, pushed her off of me and grabbed her by the ear and dragged her to a place where nobody could hear us.

"Ear, ear, ear, ear, ear, ear, ear! Ow!" She whined the whole way, when I finally let go, she licked her paws and smoothed her ears out. "You could've been gentler!" She grumbled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Shush, this is important." I told her, and she finally got the hint.

"Is it about Pathun and Silver?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Blackbird is what's wrong between them." I told her, and she looked shocked, as I still was.

"Nildro? But Nildro would never hurt them or us, not on purpose." Skye told me, but I shook my head and sighed.

"Skye, Blackbird hit Bluebell." I told her, and her eyes hardened.

"What?" She asked, coldly.

"I saw it happen, I was hiding from you in a hole, I saw Blackbird smack Bluebell. Hard. He just played it off, he told me that it's happened before, ever since I started living with them." I confessed, and she looked shocked, horrified, outraged.

"Why would Nildro do that?" She asked ad I shook my head., pacing in front of her.

"I-I don't know… I don't know! But we need to help them! he doesn't want to tell Hazel, it'll be our word against Blackbird's. However, he said that if Hazel catches him in the act, then he'll have to punish him." I admitted, and she sighed.

"So, what, we lure Hazel to where Blackbird and Bluebell are and let Bluebell get hurt?" She questioned, not seeing the rational. I shook my head in disagreement.

"No, we need to play this out tactically." I told her, and she smiled.

"Thank you Frith!" Skye exclaimed, thankfully. Skye hates it when we wing it, and don't have a plan. Skye thinks rationally and thinks with a rational outcome. She hates winging it, thinking without a plan. She was on Hazel constantly when we were on the journey to find Watership Down.

"We can't go about this unplanned. We need a plan, and a good one. Let's see…..." I looked around the down, examining the perfect place. My eyes landed on the trees, down the slight hill away from the honeycomb. I nodded in approval.

"There, away from the honeycomb but close enough that Hazel or someone else can witness something." I declared, Skye gave a small nod looking where I decided would be the location of what's going to go down.

"Now what?" She asked, and I sighed, shaking my head, looking down.

"Now comes the hard part." I told her, and her eyes went wide, scared, but filled with determination.

"Just before sunset, you are going to accuse Blackbird of the abuse." I told her, and she looked shocked that I would say such a thing.

"Me?! why me?!" She whined, pulling on her ears, scared.

"You're the logical choice. Blackbird won't hurt you, you're the one whom he actually likes." I told her, looking back. She deeply inhaled and let it out.

"Very well." She decided, sitting next to me.e "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be in the honeycomb, listening in. when something bad or serious is happening, yell for me and I'll help you." I explained, and she nodded, looking out.

"Will you fight him?" She asked me, concerned. ht

"If I have to." I decided.

"No offence, but compared to Blackbird, you're a mouse." She stifled a laugh ad walked towards the honeycomb. A mouse? How dare she!

"Hey! Come back here!" I yelled, playfully chasing after her.

I sighed, keeping an eye on Skye from the cave. I was not to exit the cave before she calls my name, it could end badly.

"How dare you!" I heard Blackbird scream, I perked my ears towards where they were. "You dare accuse me of this!"

"It's the truth!" Skye's shrill scream was almost as loud as Blackbird's.

"That's it… You're done for!" I was tempted to look out or go help her, but I can't until she calls my name.

"No! Blackbird, leave her alone!" I heard Bluebell's frighten yell and a scream. I clawed the ground to keep me from leaving the honeycomb.

"Dandelion!" Skye called out, that's my cue, I got up from where I was and ran outside. I growled as I saw what was happening. Blackbird! He kicked Bluebell into a tree head-first and he blacked out! That's it... This ends now.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled, attacking the much-bigger rabbit, biting at his neck and he threw me down, but I got up quickly. Only then did I realize how much bigger Blackbird was compared to me. Skye was right, I was a mouse compared to him.

I clawed at him and he bit me on the back, not letting go. I growled as I tried to get him off, running in circles, until eventually I slammed him on the ground by rolling on my back.

He tried to attack me again, but I clawed his ear, leaving three permeant claw marks on his right ear. He growled and pinned me to the ground. I kicked him off with my back legs, growling in anger.

"You have no animality!" I accused, as we circled eachother.

"Which is why I have no fear!" He hissed, clawing my face. I kicked him in the back, but he only slid a few feet away.

He attacked me, pinning me to the ground again and he laughed.

"You know, your mother was right." He growled, and my blood ran cold. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You are a weakling. And weaklings don't have families. It figures, doesn't it?" I growled and kicked him off of me.

"She's not my mother!" I spat those words out like they were poison.

"You're weak like her, no wonder she couldn't kit your other siblings!" He growled. My eyes stared at him in anger. He has no right to speak like that. Mother or not, she had me. I have to beat him. Not just for Bluebell and Silverwing, for Watership Down.

I yelled out in anger and attacked him, I clawed his left eye, leaving another eye scar to match his right eye. He kicked my off and pinned me to the ground, this time forcing his paws on my back. He laughed evilly.

"I'm done with your crap, Dandelion. You're not my family, none of you. But you… Your nothing to me. you're finished." I gasped, looking at him before he kicked me in the stomach that threw me in the air and he then slammed me to the ground, back first. No. this isn't happening. The pain is worse in real life than in my dream. I screamed. I couldn't feel anything. Not just in my legs, but my vision blurred, and there was a ringing in my ears. Skye ran up to me in worry. I could barely hear her, but I could somewhat understand.

"Del! You'… Okay…. Silver… We do…"

I ended up shaking my head a bit to see if I could get my hearing and vision back. My vision cleared a bit, same situation with my hearing. I sighed and tried to get up, to no avail. I could not get up whatsoever.

"Can't get up, can you?" Blackbird chuckled, Silverwing growled at the comment. I turned my head around and saw Hazel and Blackberry running towards us. I relaxed. Thank Frith.

 **"HAHEAN!"**  Hazel yelled, Blackbird turned to look at him, unfazed. Hazel looked pissed off and Blackberry only had eyes for me.

Hazel looked at Blueberry passed out, Silverwing trying desperately to wake him up, he moved his eyes to me, on the ground, unmoving. Skye was beside me, scared to death and she was showing it. I was breathing heavily from fear and from fighting. Hazel bared his teeth at Blackberry and faced his head-on.

"You have attacked two of one of your own, knocked out Bluebell and have hurt Dandelion! I have had enough of your recklessness. You have always been uncultured, but this. This is the last straw! You are hereby exiled! I never want to see you anywhere near Watership Down for as long as you live." Hazel growled, getting in Blackbird's face, he showed no fear. Blackbird growled but backed off, surprisingly.

"Very well. Your highness." He mocked and hopped away, hopefully to never be seen again. I sighed in relief and laid my head down. The ringing in my ears was back.

"Dandelion! Are you alright?" Blackberry asked, running towards me, and I shook my head, gritting my teeth to try to ignore the pain. Though I could not feel my hind legs, Blackbird slammed my back really hard and that hurt. Plus, he beat the crap out of me.

"What hurts?" Hazel asked, kneeling beside me and I sighed, combined with a gasp of pain.

"My hind legs. I can't feel my hind legs." I confessed, scared. "Hazel, I had a dream." That got his attention.

"A dream? Like Fiver" He questioned, and I nodded.

"Last night, it was very similar to what's happening now. If what's happening to me now is what I dreamed, it will be very bad." I told him and Hazel nodded.

"Blackberry, you have Strawberry help you attend to Bluebell. I'll fetch Fiver." He looked at me during that last part.

Silverwing looked towards me and towards her brother, feeling torn. I pointed my ears towards Bluebell.

"Go." I told her, she looked unsure. "I'll be fine, go." I assured her. She sighed, nodded and followed Blackberry and Bluebell.

"Why didn't you tell me about you dream?" Skye asked me, and I shook my head.

"I don't know." I told her, but I very well know what. She cannot know that she might try to kill Blackbird. She mustn't know, she might try to do it.

"What happened to you in the dream?" She asked, before I could respond, Fiver and Hazel came running up to us.

"Hazel told me what happened. Skye, can you move aside?" Fiver asked her, very nicely. She sighed but obliged and stood beside Hazel. Fiver started moving his paws along my spine, I could only feel his paw on the first half of it, only to my middle back, no lower.

"You can't feel me touching your hind legs of anything above it to your middle back and no further?" He asked, and I shook my head. I couldn't find my voice. Fiver hummed as lifted my legs with his teeth. "How about now?" He asked, I shook my head. He did something, Hazel looked shocked at what he was doing.

"What?" I asked turning my head around. He had bit into my legs, blood drawn. And I didn't feel it. How is that possible?

"You can't feel them, can you?" Hazel asked, and I shook my head, tears in my eyes. My dream I had was coming true.

"No, I can't." I expressed, my voice cracking as tears spilled. I was scared, terrified even. I stopped as I realized something. I will never run again. I'm the fastest rabbit alive and now I can't even run. How does that even make sense?

Fiver looked at me, sadness in his green eyes. He sighed, closed his eyes and looked away from me. "Your paralyzed, Dandelion. You can't ever run again." He told me, I gasped in shock. I know I had a dream about this but feeling it in real life was different. I don't know why, but it was.

"How are we going to get him to our den?" Skye asked, tears flowing down her fur.

"Hmm…" Hazel hummed, looking at me.

"I am not being dragged!" I declared, not hearing any other ways around it.

"Okay, Fiver, Skye, help me get him on my back." Hazel declared, and I raised an eyebrow.

"You can't carry me, I'm heavier than you." I told him, but Hazel ignored me as Fiver and Skye helped me on his back. When I was on, Hazel carried me actually quite easily, I was surprised.

"This seems easy for you, have you been working out?" Skye asked him, and I eyed her.

"Skye!" I exclaimed, with a slight laugh.

"It's a serious question!" Skye declared, having Hazel go first in the honeycomb. Bigwig walked beside us, eyeing what was happening.

"Do I even want to know?" Bigwig asked, and I sighed as Hazel laid me down in my den.

"I'm paralyzed." I confessed, and he remained emotionless.

"No really, why is he carrying you, you're our fastest rabbi, you can run from the human house to here in less than a minute." He told me, and I looked down. That was true once. Not anymore.

"Bigwig look at me. am I lying?" I asked him, and he looked at me in the eye and his eyes softened.

"How?" He growled, sounding threatening. He looked more concerned than angry though.

"Blackbird slammed him on the ground and his spine cracked, there's no way to fix it." Fiver confessed, and I closed my eyes as I could not get that  _crack_  sound out of my head.

"Is he still here?!" Bigwig got in Hazel's face, angered.

"No. I exiled him, Thlayli." Hazel told him, and he nodded.

"It's a good thing you did, otherwise I would have killed him." Bigwig growled, walking away.

"Go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." Fiver told me, pressing his face against mine in comfort and I smiled.

"Thanks." I mumbled, laying my head down. They left, and I allowed tears to fall down my face. What am I if I can't run? I'm not the fastest rabbit. I'm the useless rabbit, that I know. What was Blackbird thinking? He ruined my life! He ruined my legs. I'm done for, I'll never feel alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! Okay, this was way longer than intended, so here you go!


	3. Can You Stand On Your Own?

**/Bluebell's P.O.V/**

I groaned softly as I opened my eyes. My head was killing me. my vision was blurred, but it quickly cleared up after I blinked a few times. The last thing I remember was Dandelion yelling at Blackbird. Blackbird! He better not have hurt him.

"Pathan." I soothing voice called my name very softly. I looked up, Skye was there along with Silverwing, who looked scared. I smiled and inhaled softly, standing up.

"Hey. Are you two alright?" I asked them and Silverwing nodded.

"He didn't touch us. Thanks to Dandelion." She responded, and I nodded.

"Is he alright?" I asked and they both shared worried glances. Skye looked down, not making eye contact.

"Skye. Silverwing. What's going on?" I asked them, gently, but sternly.

Skye let out a breath of exasperation and ran off, crying. I stepped out and looked where she had ran off to. Something's wrong.

"Silver, tell me what's wrong." I told my sister, forgetting about being gentle. She sighed, tears flowing down her face.

"It's Dandelion. Blackbird hurt him." She told me, and I glared, angrily. Not at Silverwing, but emotionally at Blackbird. "It's bad, Bluebell. Very bad." I sighed and hugged her.

"Do you want to tell me, or should I go see for myself?" I asked her, and she shook her head. I don't think that she could say anything about him. "Take me to him?" I asked, and she nodded, leading me to Dandelion's den.

"Are you sure it's permeant?" I overheard Hazel ask.

"Very sure, one rabbit doesn't recover from a trauma like that." Fiver responded.

"But Dandelion isn't a normal rabbit, mind you." Bigwig told him. I agree. Dandelion isn't a normal rabbit. He's special. Any other rabbit who was abandoned would have been left for dead. Not Dandelion. He survived. I know he'll survive this. I walked slowly to his den and peaked my head around the corner.

"Rusati?" I called out, using my nickname for him. It means 'brother.' Once I saw him, he looked miserable. He looked like he had been crying, he didn't look very comfortable, he didn't look like he had eaten anything, and he just looked sad. Depressed, even. But, once I walked in, he gave a smile.

"Hey Bluebell. Do you know?" He asked, not looking me in the eye. I sighed and sat in front of him.

"No. Silverwing couldn't find her voice to tell me." I confessed. He didn't need to know that Skye ran away, crying.

He sighed and motioned to him back legs, which I eyed. They looked, motionless. Like they were dead. I felt them with my paw. Cold. I eyed him in fear and he looked more depressed than ever. I laid in front of him.

"What happened?" I asked him, and he sighed, looking down.

"Blackbird and I fought after he knocked you out. I scarred his ear and his other eye, but I got the worst of it. He said cruel things about 'my mother' and I snapped. He then decided that I was finished, and slammed me on the ground, back first." He relieved the story and I paid attention to every detail. I was shocked. Blackbird would always hurt me and occasionally Silverwing, but I always stepped in. Never Dandelion or Skye, though he had threatened it before. "Hazel exiled him, said that he never wanted to see him again. After I found out that I couldn't run, Bigwig told me that if he saw him again, he would kill him on sight." I snorted a laugh at that. Classic Thlayli. I stood up and attempted to help him stand.

"What are you doing?" He asked, like he didn't expect me to help him. Have you met me?

"How long have I been out?" I asked him, seriously.

"Three days." He responded, and I nodded.

"I've been out for three days and by my guys you haven't been outside, no?" I questioned, and he shrugged, making no attempt to get up. I sighed and faced him again, smirking.

"What are you—" Dandelion began to ask, but I attacked him.

"Get up!" I exclaimed tickling him, trying to make him go outside.

"No! Bluebell seriously! " Dandelion yelled in-between laughs. "Okay, okay, I'll go outside!" I smiled and helped him up. Always works.

"Bluebell, I can't always result on leaning on you all the time. What if there's a danger? What if we have to run?" Dandelion asked, and I sighed.

"You sound like Hawkbit." I told him, and he glared, but he looked humored. "We'll figure it out. We always have. We'll find a way." I told him, and he smiled, looking down.

"I will tell you, it feels weird walking with only two legs." He admitted, and I smiled. I bet it feels totally different.

"Dandelion!" Bigwig exclaimed, walking up to us. "It's good to see you moving around. Bluebell, we knew that you'd help." He was being extra-nice, and it feels weird, but I bet Dandelion appreciates it.

"Thlayli, do you think that I'll be able to walk on my own?" Dandelion asked, and Bigwig had no answer. He sighed, and pointed to where Fiver was, a little way from here.

"I think you'd better ask Fiver. Only he and Hazel know every detail." He admitted, leading us to them.

"Dandelion. Good to see you walking." Hazel smiled as he saw us walk up.

"Fiver, when will I be able to walk with assistance?" Dandelion innocently asked, looking at Fiver. Of the bucks, Dandelion is the youngest and he has those pleading eyes that not even Hazel can say no to. So, being asked a question like that can be difficult.

"Depends. Can you stand on your own?" Fiver asked, cutting right to the chase.

"I don't think I can." Dandelion admitted, looking down.

"Have you tried?" Fiver questioned, looking at me, motioning with his ears for me to back away. I reluctantly did so, and Dandelion didn't last standing for five seconds. Bigwig was at his side nearly immediately, attempting to help him stand.

"He can to it, Thlayli." Fiver told him, near coldly. I know that Fiver is just trying to get Dandelion to accept that he can still do things on his own, rather he believes it or not.

"I can't do it, Hrairoo." Dandelion mumbled, as he failed to stand up for the second time.

Fiver sighed and met him at eye-level. "No matter what you think, you can do this. You  _will_  do this. You may think that it's useless for you to do so, but mark my words, Dandelion; you will become extraordinary. More so than you already are. Do not let this stop you from doing what you can do and more." Fiver encouraged him, Dandelion still looking unsure.

"But my hind legs are—"

"A part of your body, yes. They are not your complete body. Your hind legs may not work. But your front ones do." At that, Dandelion looked up. "Believe in yourself. Believe that you can. Yes, you may acquire assistance, but only at certain times. You need to find a way to get around again."

"But how can I possibly walk if I have no feeling?" Dandelion questioned, and Fiver smiled.

"I'm not going to lie to you. You will go through hell. This will be your test on life. You're the one who has to choose if you will pass or fail." Fiver stood up to stand by Hazel and nodded towards him. Dandelion sighed and tried to get up again. This time, he managed to stand on his front paws for five seconds, before collapsing. Instead of giving up, he tried again, but this time he was able to stand successfully. "See? I knew you could do it!" Fiver smiled at Dandelion, who was grinning ear to ear.

"What do you suggest? How will I be able to walk?" For once, Dandelion looked hopeful for once.

"Well, I see really good improvement. It's been three days and you can already stand. You can walk with you leaning on someone, but I don't want you to get attached to that. You can't always rely on Bluebell or Skye to help you." Fiver was right. I won't always be around to assist Dandelion and who knows, I could die tomorrow. Death is inevitable, it's bound to happen. "But you need to know this; you need to keep walking. You need to exercise those muscles. If you don't, your chest could clog up and you could die." Fiver's warning seemed to be enough to convince him.

'What if I helped him? Skye and Silverwing too. We could be your encouragement." I suggested, and Fiver seemed on board.

"Fine, but take Bigwig with you, just in case." Hazel agreed, hopping away with Fiver.

"Do I have a say in this?" Bigwig asked, Dandelion and I exchanged glances as I helped him to find Skye and Silverwing.

"No!" We said in usion, and Bigwig grumbled under his breath, but I know that he's glad to help us. He always is.

"Del!" Skye came running towards us, quickly nuzzling her brother. "You can walk!"

"Only with assistance for now, but that needs to change. No offence, Bluebell." Dandelion quickly added, looking at me.

"None taken." I brushed it off.

"And you need some help to do it." Silverwing added, coolly, walking up to us. Dandelion nodded in approval. "Very well. Let's get started."

I stepped away from assisting him, and he held his balance easier than the first time.

"There's no need to rush, take it slow." Bigwig advised, sitting between me and Skye

Dandelion slowly started to take some small steps, but he tripped and collapsed. Skye tried to go help him, but he held up his front paw to stop her.

"Don't. I need to do this by myself." She sighed and resumed to her spot. Dandelion pushed himself back up and began to walk again, taking a few more steps than last time, he didn't collapse, but he tripped, and he didn't fall! Progress! I perked my ears from behind me. I noticed a few bucks whispering, probably about Dandelion. I knew these bucks, they joined us a few weeks ago looking for a warren to join. Naturally, Hazel accepted them. they can be a pit passive aggressive. Unfortunately for Dandelion, he noticed it too and look down. Bigwig turned and growled at the bucks.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Bigwig growled, and they quickly ran away. If there's one thing they do fear, it's Bigwig.

"You didn't have to do that. I can fight my own battles, thank you." Dandelion told him, and Bigwig shook his head.

"I know, but you need to concentrate on your health, not on what the rest of the warren thinks about you." Bigwig told him, gently and Dandelion sighed. I could tell that this was getting hard for him. Not just mentally, but physically, and I could tell that Skye could read him just as well as I could.

"Why don't we take a break and find some flay?" She suggested and Dandelion nodded, I could tell that he was hungry, he hasn't looked like he's eaten in  _days._

"I've already had my flay, so I am fine, but thank you very much." Silverwing thanked Skye for the offer.

"How about you go ask Fiver if there's anything else we should do?" I suggested, and she nodded. She loved helping other out, especially me and Dandelion.

Once we reached the flay, the sun was starting to set, nearing the end of day.

Skye chomped on a few leaves and excused herself to go to bed. I think besides Dandelion, she's taking this harder than any of us.

"Thlayli?" Dandelion questioned, looking at him. "Can you check on her? I know that she's taking this really hard and she'll be asleep by the time I get there."

"Very well." Bigwig nodded in approval, heading towards the direction that Skye went to.

"I know that you didn't send him away just for Skye." I admitted after I was sure that he was out of hearing-shot.

"Is it possible you know me too well?" He asked, with a slight chuckle. "But, it's the truth. I need to ask you something and you have to be honest with me." what is going through his mind?

"You know very well that I will always tell you the truth. Now spill it." I told him, chewing a leaf and he sighed.

"Do you think different of me?" He dropped the question like a bomb. My mouth dropped, my leaf falling out of it. How could he ask something like that?!

"I would never think different of you. You are my brother. That  _vermin_  is not. You are the reason I wake up everyday with a smile on my face. You, Skye, Silverwing. You are my family. My Ohana. You know what that means, right?" I questioned, and he sighed, smiling.

"Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind." Dandelion stated, and I stood in front of him, smiling like a dork.

"Aaannnnddd?" I asked, and he chuckled, smiling.

"Or forgotten." He finished and smirked at me. "You had to play the Ohana card, didn't you?"

I smiled as he rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was happy.

"It's the only way to make you listen, Rusati." I admitted, and he smiled.

"One more question though." He went on and I nodded. "What if Blackbird comes back into our lives? What then?" I sighed in dismay.

"If that happens and it gets to much, I'm taking you, Fiver, Skye, Silverwing, Blackberry and Thlayli. And we're running away until it's safe." I admitted, and he was surprised. A drastic measure, sure. But completely necessary. After all, who knows what my brother is capable of now?


	4. Not Good

**/Bluebell's P.O.V/**

"BobStone guess is two." I smiled and lifted my paws. One stone. Blackberry mumbled in aggravation. "How do you always beat me at this game?"

"Maybe I'm just that good." I smirked, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe." He winked at me and I smiled.

"Amara! Wait for me!" My ears perked at one of Hawkbit's younger sister, Spero calling out to her twin sister, Amara. They're the youngest out of the group, being weaned off of milk early after we left Sandleford. They had no choice, there were no does expecting or nursing kits and their mother, Nihil, unfortunately got killed by a fox on the way up, so it had to be done.

"I'm coming! Don't be rude!" I shook my head as a flash of gray and black raced past us, a little bit slower than Dandelion.

"Where's Hawkbit? Shouldn't he be watching them?" Blackberry asked me, and I shrugged. I'm not in charge of Hawkbit.

"Mortem took it a little too far on Hawkbit this morning with training, so he's resting." Bigwig explained, coming up to us. "Girls!" Spero and Amara quickly raced back. There're three things they fear; Hawkbit, being abandoned and Bigwig.

I shook my head in annoyance. Hawkbit's father has always took it a little too far when it came to training, but Bigwig has had to constantly remind him to keep his claws in while training. I don't know about him, but I'm losing my patience with Mortem.

"I know what you're thinking, and your right." Bigwig agreed, and I looked up in surprise. "He's a warrior, there's no defending that, but Hawkbit is learning these things, he doesn't know every command yet. Mortem is taking it too far with him and I'm sick of it."

"What are you going to do? Ask Hazel to exile him?" Blackberry questioned, I looked at Bigwig and he sighed.

"Hazel won't exile anyone without proof, but if Hawkbit shows him his scars from today's training willingly, that might be his chance. But I don't think he will." Bigwig confessed, and I rolled my eyes. Hawkbit has always been proud, he'll always put himself in danger before the rest of us and protect his friends and family at all costs. He doesn't always think about that for himself though.

"Hawkbit doesn't have a best friend or someone he can talk to…" Bigwig started, and I tilted my head. I can only imagine where this is going. "I was hoping, you could talk to him?"

I sighed, looking down. Why am I always asked to do these things? Not that I mind, but why am I always the one rabbits come to?

"I may be close to him, yes. But it's Dandelion who's actually gotten through to him, and sometimes Fiver too." I explained, and he nodded, still looking at me. "But you still want me to go with them." I stated, and he nodded, walking away with the twins. I sighed, standing up.

"Do you want me to come with you and Dandelion?" Blackberry offered, as I started to walk away to find Dandelion. I paused for a moment and turned around to face him.

"You'd do that?" I asked, and he nodded. Blackberry and Hawkbit don't exactly get along to a tea, but I know that'd Blackberry would protect him if need be.

"You know I would do anything for you." He stated, walking past me and I smiled, looking at him as he walked on. I caught up to him, as we went to find Dandelion.

We eventually found him with Skye, who was asleep against him.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, not moving. I sighed and explained the situation and he shook his head, aggravated.

"You know I've always had very little tolerance for Mortem. But I do like Hawkbit. I'll help you." He stood up quietly, trying not to wake Skye and he followed us.

"I cannot believe him, hurting Hawkbit in training?" Dandelion went off and I sighed in slight annoyance. Here we go. "This has happened before, you know that. It's happened ever since we were kits, but we didn't realize it until recently! This training is getting out of hand! Mortem has had it, he has had it!" Blackberry looked at me, shocked and I chuckled.

"You calm down, if we're going to check how Hawkbit is doing and if he tells us anything, we need to remain calm." I explained, and Dandelion blew a piece of fur that hung in his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Duhreth?" I called out, looking in his den. No answer. I sniffed and smelled the faint sniff of blood, very faint though. I hummed and sniffed again, finding Hawkbit's trail.

"You got it?" Dandelion asked, and I nodded as he trailed behind me, Blackberry next to me. I followed the trail to an open field. Hawkbit and Mortem. Dandelion growled, aggravated as he made his way down.

"You're not getting it! Do it again!" Mortem yelled and Hawkbit was on the ground, unable to stand, Mortem's front paws forcing him on the ground. Once he noticed us, he got off of Hawkbit and smiled. Faker. "Hello Bluebell! Dandelion, Blackberry. I was just helping Hawkbit with a bit of extra practice. Bigwig told me he needed it." I scoffed as he said that. He lied to our faces.

"Really? Is that why he was resting in his den because you pushed him too hard?" Dandelion questioned, growling in his face.

"How do you know about that?" He asked, surprised.

"Bigwig told us that he was hurt because you pushed him too hard. I can't believe you would have to  _training_  after he was hurt!" I spat out training like it was poison. This? This is  _not_  training.

"What I do with my son is none of your business." He growled at me, inches away from my face. At that point, Blackberry stepped in.

"So much as touch him and your dead!" He spat out, making sure I was far enough away from him. "How could you do this? You're a member of the Owsla! Show some respect!"

"I could say the same for you. I've been training him for years. You don't know his methods." He growled, and I glared. Methods? Training? Absolutely not! Abuse is more like it. I know that first-pawed with Blackbird. I will not allow Hawkbit to experience the same kind of thing anymore.

"And what if we reported this to Hazel? Or Bigwig? What would you do then?" I hissed, and Mortem's faced hardened. He looked mad.

"I will not allow it." He growled, getting closer to me, Blackberry growled as he saw what he was doing. "I liked your brother. Too bad he got exiled." I growled at the mention of Blackbird.

"Watch your tone!" Blackberry growled, as Dandelion tried to persuade Hawkbit to get up.

"Don't bother. He's out cold." He growled, I then felt rain on my back and looked up. Great. Another storm. "My perfect weather." He growled and clawed my ear, and Blackberry attacked him, biting into his neck. Dandelion stepped back, paws over Hawkbit. He doesn't know how to fight with only his front paws yet. Mortem went for me again and I kicked with my back legs, which fazed him lightly. He forced me to the ground with his front paws, he had Blackberry down with his back paws, but he was fighting.

"Let us go you miserable being! You have to right to call yourself a father! Blackberry and I will hunt you down, I promise that!" I growled, and he leaned down, close to my ear.

"Punishment, for your rude words, Bluebell. You understand, don't you?" He questioned, and I felt a pain in my ear, I tried to kick him off me, but to no avail. I'm much smaller than he is and he's much stronger. Tears in my eyes, he bit harder and I yelled for him to get off of me. the biting stopped, and he got off of me, but my ear still stung.

"Now you know what happens when you question me. Don't ever think about doing it again. Your parents should have taught you some respect. I'm going back to bed." He growled and left. Blackberry was at my side in an instant, licking my ear clean. It burned so much, that I clawed the ground in pain.

"I'm sorry…." I bent my ears back, hearing Hawkbit's cry. I turned around and he was sitting, ears back and looked as if the whole thing was his own fault. "I'm sorry he hurt you. That was never supposed to happen." Tears were in his eyes, filled with remorse and regret. I sighed, walking up to him and rubbing my head against him in comfort.

"We wanted to help you. Don't think of yourself as a burden. I know this from experience, don't think like that. We're glad to help you." Dandelion and Blackberry were on either side of me and I nodded. Hawkbit still had his ears back, but his eyes looked slightly hopeful. I smiled.

I then felt the ground shake and I fell to the ground, in fear.

"Are we having an Earth Shake?" Blackberry asked, still standing over me in protection. I then saw the ground spit, I gasped in fear.

"Move! Go now!" I exclaimed, making sure that Hawkbit and Dandelion were in front of me. unluckily, the earth got to us before we got away from it and we fell though the hole and we screamed in fear. I felt cool water on my fur as I fell. It's just water, like the lake away from the Warren, but it's moving fast. I had to move faster to keep up with the current. I looked around me and I counted two heads. Dandelion?

"Where's Dandelion?" Blackberry asked, and I dove underwater, noticing my best friend. I gasped and tapped Hawkbit on his side and he followed me as we sawm downwards. I grabbed him by the scruff and Hawkbit helped me support his body.

We finally got up to air and we swam to a nearby land. Dandelion couched up water and looked at Hawkbit and I and smiled.

"Guess I should've known I couldn't swim." He mumbled, standing on his front paws. "Thank you. You two saved my life." Hawkbit smiled slightly.

"No problem. We're here for you." I glanced at him but looked around us. I didn't recognize anything around. How far could we have possibly gone?

"Where in Frith are we?" I asked, as the others noticed it too. The only thing I noticed was trees. I then noticed sand near where we were, the crashing water where Dandelion almost died, a human warren not too far from us, with many hrududil around. I sniffed the air but didn't sent any of the others besides us.

"Well, this is a big jolly mess we've gotten ourselves into." Hawkbit grumbled and I shook my head. Always for the one with the comebacks.

"Not good." Blackberry mumbled, looking around to see if there was a way out.

"Which ways home?" Dandelion asked, and I realized he was right. I didn't recognize anything that led to home around us. We can't go back the way we came, Dandelion can't swim and it's just not safe.

"Let's sniff around, see if we can find a trace of a rabbit's scent." Blackberry told us, walking ahead and Hawkbit followed. I made sure that Dandelion was getting on alright before I followed them. What a mess we've gotten ourselves into. Now we just need to find our way home. But which way is that?


	5. Hills And Tumbles

**//Bluebell’s P.O.V//**

 

“How does the ground even crack like that?” Hawkbit suddenly asked and Blackberry rolled his eyes.

 

“The ground didn’t crack, it was the water rising from the rain with the mud and caused it to develop a hole in the earth.” That won’t make him understand. I shook my head in amusement and looked forward and sighed. Great. There was this giant hill, and this is presumably where we had to go. I turned to look at Dandelion, who looked skeptical.

 

“Is there another way?” Hawkbit whispered to Blackberry, who shook his head. Dandelion then looked determined.

 

“I can do it.” He stepped forward in determination. “I may need your help, but I can do it.” I sighed but agreed. If he wants to do it, they by Frith I’ll help him.   
  
“Blackberry, I think you should go see what’s up there while we help Dandelion.” Hawkbit stated and Blackberry agreed, running up the hill and I looked at Dandelion and his expression broke me. it was as if he just realized that he’ll never be able to run up a hill like that again. He shook his head as if he wanted to clear that thought and tried to make his way up the hill, Hawkbit to his right and I to his left. we stopped occasionally and Hawkbit and I had to push our back legs harder than we would have to because we didn’t want him to fall.

 

“We’re almost there, you can make it!” I persuaded, egging him on. Dandelion did not give up, he had that look of determination. He did not want to back down and he sure as hell wasn’t about to. “C’mon, I can see Blackberry from here!” We were nearing the top of the hill and Dandelion gave a very slight smile and with one more step, he made it! He fell to the ground in exhaustion, but he was proud of himself! I laughed with joy and Hawkbit pounced on him, playfully. I looked over at Blackberry and he looked proud! We all were. Even Hawkbit had some enthusiasm. Progress!

 

I stopped laughing for a moment and I looked out and gasped. This was beautiful! I sat at the edge of the hill and looked onwards. “Woah.” I whispered, looking out. You could see everything from here! I saw trees, forests, human warrens, hrududil, if I looked closely enough, I could even spot some deer. I looked further, and I noticed a familiar farm. I looked closer and gasped in excitement! Nuthanger Farm! Finally! We can find our way back from here!

 

“Blackberry! Look! It’s Nuthanger Farm!” I exclaimed, turning around but I slipped on the grass that was wet from the storm, and I tumbled down the hill.

 

 _“Bluebell!”_ Hawkbit, Dandelion and Blackberry all exclaimed with worry.

 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!” I groaned as I continued to roll down the hill, right before I stopped, my right back leg hit a rock. Hard. “OW!” I laid on my side, unable to move my back leg, I heard Blackberry calling my name, as he came running. Hawkbit had Dandelion on his back, neither of them looked very happy.

 

“Are you okay?” Blackberry asked, and I stifled a laugh.

 

“Yeah, I just enjoy saying ‘ow’ while I fall down a hill that’s taller than two human warrens.” I replied, sarcastically. Blackberry shook his head at my reaction but smiled.

 

“He’s fine. Mentally, anyways.” Hawkbit chuckled and Dandelion rolled his eyes, teasingly.

 

“That’s not always a good thing.” He teased, and I stuck my tongue out.

  
“Shut up!” I told him, and he laughed. I attempted to stand up, but I could only balance on three legs, I couldn’t stand on the back right one. Blackberry noticed right away.

 

“Your hurt.” He confirmed, and I sighed heavily.

 

“I’m fine.” I told him. We had to get home and I was not going to be a liability.

 

“You’re not fine, stay down. Hawkbit, help me find some branches and leaves to hold them together. Dandelion, watch him.” Blackberry ordered as Hawkbit followed him.

 

“I don’t need watching, I can take care of myself.” I mumbled, and Dandelion looked amused.

 

“I can see that.” He looked to see if they were gone. “When we get back, what are we going to do about Mortem?”

 

“I don’t know. He’s probably told Hazel something else and Frith knows if they even know that we’re gone. Silverwing, Skye, Spero and Amare have probably noticed. Especially the younger ones.” I answered, and he shook his head.

 

“We have to do something. I don’t know what, but we have to. I won’t allow him to go what you went through.” I nodded as he said that. “You and Blackberry have gotten pretty close lately.” My eyes widened at that statement.

 

“I don’t know what your talking about!” I quickly looked away and he chuckled.

 

“I knew it! You do like him! You two should get together!” I sighed, putting my front paws on my head.

 

“Dandelion, you can’t tell him.” I told him, but he looked confused.

 

“Why not? You like him, why not tell him?” He asked, and I shook my head.

 

“Not everyone in the warren is welcoming to us in the first place. And coming out as homosexual, I don’t think they’d take too kindly to that.” I explained, and he had a perplexed look on his face.

 

“Why, you like him. I presume he likes you, who cares as long as you love eachother?” He questioned, and I shook my head.

 

“Let’s talk about this later.” I quickly mumbled to him as I noticed that Hawkbit and Blackberry were back. They sat the leaves and branches down.

 

“Fiver did manage to show me this part of wrapping a leg and he showed me what to look for if it’s broken. If it’s broken, we’ll have to reset it and you’re not going to like that very much.” I bent my ears back in slight discomfort at that. Blackberry felt my right leg and I winced. He sighed and looked at me. “Unfortunately, we’ll have to reset it. Since I know you, Hawkbit, hold him down.” I sighed in annoyance. I know that Blackberry is only doing this because he wants me to be happy and healthy. And he knows I’ll try to fight back, which won’t help us any at all. “Now, if I remember correctly, shrimps have their hearts where we have our heads.” I nodded in approval.

 

“That’s right.” I confirmed, and he nodded. Where is he going with this?

 

“But they’re not as smart as us.” He joked, and I chuckled. “Now, I have one more question for you…” He paused for a moment. “What’s your favorite color?” I was then confused.

 

“What does that have to do with—” He then pulled my legs and I clawed the ground, grinding my teeth.

 

**_“OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!”_ **

 

“Lord oh mighty, I’m surprised Frith didn’t hear you!” Hawkbit exclaimed, but I ignored him.

 

“Fiver says it hurts less if it’s a surprise.” Blackberry told me, and I scoffed at that statement.

 

“Well, you can tell him that I confirm his theory to be _hraka.”_ He smiled at my sarcasm and pulled the branches and leaves together, making some sort of crutch or whatnot. “You can get off him now, Hawkbit.” Hawkbit jumped off of me, using my back as a launching pad.

 

“Ow.” I mumbled and Hawkbit smiled sheepishly.

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, and I shook my head, but chuckled, nonetheless.

 

“Okay, it’s tied. Now, this is a brace for your leg, but you cannot, I repeat, you cannot walk on it. It will take longer to recover, and your leg could become unusable.” Blackberry’s advice scared me, so I just nodded, using my good three legs as balance. “You said you saw Nuthanger farm?” I nodded in approval. “Let’s go then.” Hawkbit and Blackberry led us as Dandelion and I traveled at a slower pace.

“Now you know what it’s like to be handicapped.” Dandelion joked, and I rolled my eyes.

 

“Hahaha, very funny!” I teased, and he grinned. I know that he’s just trying to get me to laugh and to ignore the pain in my leg. I winced as I took another step and Dandelion looked at me.

 

“Hey, Bluebell? Do you know how to make friends with a squirrel?” He asked, and I looked at him, but didn’t answer. “You just have to act like a nut.” I snorted and just laughed, but not because it was funny.

 

“Dear Frith, that’s awful!” I exclaimed, laughing loudly.

 

“What’s going on?” Hawkbit questioned, turning his head around.

 

“Dandelion told the worst joke!” I exclaimed, laughing and Dandelion was laughing as well. “You two are so weird.” Hawkbit joked, continuing to walk on. We know we’re weird, Hawkbit knows we’re weird, the whole warren knows we’re weird, but that’s what makes us brothers! Are real ones, not like Blackbird and I. dandelion is more of a brother than Blackbird is. My mother took him in and raised him alongside us, doesn’t that make us brothers? Answer; yes! Absolutely! No doubt about it, and that’s what makes us so close.

 

* * *

 

 

“You smell that?” Hawkbit asked after we’ve been traveling for a while and I perked my ears up for any noise that would happen to be nearby. Fox, wolf, coyote, hawk. I realized that he wasn’t talking about an animal. He smelled food! Cabbage, carrots, and even some apples!

 

“I recognize this place.” I stated, and we walked a little further and I grinned and laughed happily. Nuthanger farm! We made it!

 

“We’ll get flay at warren, we’ve got to tell Hazel what happened.” Blackberry exclaimed, and I shuttered. Something didn’t feel right.

 

“Oh, but I have a feeling he already knows.” I turned around to see green eyes in the dark forest. I didn’t need to see who it was to know who that voice belonged to. He stepped out of the forest and came into the light. Dandelion backed up a bit, Blackberry stood in front of me, Hawkbit growled and stood between Dandelion and Blackberry. I couldn’t believe it, he would dare come here? How could he? Blackbird. Blackbird has returned.


	6. I Love You

**/Bluebell's P.O.V/**

"Dandelion, Bluebell, run." Blackberry ordered, but we didn't move. Either frozen in fear or we didn't want to leave him. Maybe a mixture of the two. "Go now!" That got my attention, Dandelion ran as fast as he could, me right behind him. We managed to get into he warren, the first rabbit I noticed was Fiver.

"Bluebell! Dandelion! Where have you been, we've been looking everywhere for—"

"No time!" I interrupted him, I motioned for Dandelion to go find other rabbits. "Blackbird is a short ways from the warren and we need to get him out of here, Blackberry and Hawkbit are fighting him now, but I'm not sure that they'll be able to hold him long, we need to get rabbits down there and fast!"

"Say no more, I'm on it." He told me, and I nodded. "I'll have Skye get the little ones to safety while I locate Bigwig, you alert Hazel." He told me, and I nodded, running for Hazel's den.

"Hazel!" I exclaimed, tripping on the way and slamming into the wall. "Ow!" I shook myself off and smiled sheepishly. "Meant to do that." Hazel walked up to me, standing over me as I was upside down.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, and my eyes widened, and I quickly got up.

"Blackbird's back!" I exclaimed, Hazel's gaze turned from entertained to stern in a matter of seconds and walked out of his den, me in tow. "Where?"

"Close by the Nuthanger farm, over that small hill." I informed, and he broke into a run and I followed, ignoring the pain in my leg. "Dandelion and Fiver should be getting close, Blackberry and Hawkbit are being attacked by Blackbird and he can take them on easily!" Hazel didn't reply, but I know he heard me.

We finally reached the destination and we skied to a stop. Bigwig had Blackbird pinned down with Mortem's help, who looked as if he was protecting Hawkbit. I'm so confused, your abusive! Why are you protecting your child? Not that I mind that he's protecting him, I'm so confused!

"Blackbird!" Hazel yelled Blackbird's name, and he looked over. Bigwig let him up, but he was holding onto him through his punctured ear. "I believe I had exiled you, did I not?" Blackbird remained emotionless, showing no fear whatsoever.

"You know the law!" Bigwig growled, grabbing onto his ear more roughly.

"I was just passing through." Blackbird defended himself and I scoffed.

"Is that why you attacked us? Why we had to hold you back while Bluebell and Dandelion ran off?" Hawkbit questioned, getting in his face.

"interesting thesis, Hawkbit." Blackberry sat beside the gray-pelted rabbit.

"You were in my way." He shot back, and I growled.

"It's our home!" I exclaimed, he looked at me and smiled. It's as if it was the first time, he's noticed me since the conflict. His smile reminded me of a dead skull that had come alive again. I had to put serious thought into that statement.

"Bluebell! How nice it is to see you! Alive." He grumbled, and I rolled my eyes. He thought he killed me. He did not. I'm stronger than I look, which isn't much, but enough.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't rip you apart!" Mortem put his claws on Blackbird's neck.

"Mortem, cool it." Hazel warned him, and he grumpily did so. "What are you doing here?" Hazel and I had finally made our way down to where they were, so we weren't shouting.

"I wanted to see my little brother." He chuckled lightly, and I growled.

"Well he doesn't! You have no right to be here!" Fiver had finally arrived, he had Silverwing and Skye with him, both looking ready to fight if need be.

"Your outnumbered, Nildro! Step down, you know that's how it's going to play out." Skye growled, not showing any sign of emotion rather than anger.

"You may not want me…" He bent down to the ground, and I swear to Frith that his eyes had glowed. "But by Frith, I'll say that you'll get me." He clawed Mortem's ear and kicked Bigwig in the side, sending him flying and he jumped and attacked me. I attempted to flip him over, but he was too strong.

"Get off of me!" I exclaimed, clawing him in the stomach and in return, he clawed me in the face and shoulder. I growled and kicked him, but to no avail. Hazel and Bigwig pounced on him, getting him off of me. he pushed them away and looked past me and smiled. He jumped over me and pounced on Fiver. "No!" I growled, running towards him. "Leave him alone!" I pinned him to the ground and he didn't move or try to attack after that.

"I told you he'd be able to defeat Blackbird one day." I heard Bigwig whisper to Hazel, but he was only concentrating on Fiver.

"You dare attack a mere  _child?_  What kind of rabbit are you?" I questioned, no hint of sincerity in my voice.

"I'm a warrior. I will always be one. I've grown into it and lived up to it. But you? You're just a  _storyteller."_  I growled at that statement. I unsheathed my claws and he smiled. "Go ahead. Do it. You know you want to." I thought about it and sighed, letting him up. "Don't have the guts, do you?"

"No. I have something better." I stated as I walked away from him. "A heart."

"I will tell you one more time, Blackbird. Leave. Now." Hazel growled and Blackbird scoffed but left.

"This won't be the last time you hear of me,  _Hazel-Rah!"_  Blackbird ran off, until we couldn't see him anymore and I sighed in relief.

"Fiver, are you okay?" I asked the youngest of our group and he nodded, but I could tell that his ear tips were scratched badly. He hurt Fiver. He's as good as dead if we ever see him again.

"What happened to your leg? Where have you been? It's been two days! Why didn't you inform us? Where did you go? Why do you smell like salt water?" Silverwing immediately bombed me with questions and I groaned.

"Are you glad to be home?" Blackberry teased me and I chuckled, smiling at him warmly.

"Yes. I am." I told him, running ahead of him. "Race you home!"

"Stay off your leg!" He exclaimed, and I gasped, tripping and falling to the ground in summersaults as I crashed into a tree. The reason I fell was that m a huge pain shot through my leg.

"Ow." I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Are you okay?" Blackberry asked as I saw him along with Fiver and Silvering race up to me. I attempted to stand, but it hurt on my leg. Blackberry said it would be fine! What now?

* * *

"What happened to your leg?" Fiver questioned, carefully taking a look at it once we were in the medicine den.

"I fell down a hill and smacked it on a large rock." I informed him, and he nodded, still looking it over.

"You wrapped it right, but I think you walked on it to much." Fiver informed me, and I nodded.

"It doesn't hurt like it's broken, it hurts like somethings wrong." I told him, and he locked eyes with me. I could sense fear in his eyes and it scared me. "Fiver?"

"It's just a theory…" He began to say, but it was as if he couldn't get the words out.

"And that would be?" Blackberry asked, I had completely forgotten that he was there.

"Your leg may be crippled. I could be wrong, but that's what it's looking towards." I sighed, looking down and shaking my head. Crippled? Damaged? Disabled? Those are words I have heard other rabbits call Dandelion, and I've told them off before. Now what?

"Are you sure, Fiver?" Blackberry questioned, I looked over at him and noticed that he looked terrified. As if he knew what I was going through.

"Yes. It could be temporary, but I believe that it may be permanent." He informed us, and I laid my head down, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Fiver, can you give us a moment?" Blackberry asked the young buck, who agreed and left. Blackberry laid beside me and smiled.

"I remember when we were both young. The day I saw you was probably the best day of my life." I looked at him as he said this, but I didn't lift my head. "You were chasing after Dandelion, who had tackled you when you were eating flay. You were both laughing and having a good time." I then lifted my head. I vaguely remember this day. "You looked over and you saw me at the same time I saw you. Our eyes locked, and I felt something. I didn't know what it was then. Now I do." My heart beat faster as he said this.

"There's never a right time to say this, but I might as well tell you now." He took a deep breath in, stood up and looked me in the eye. "Bluebell, I am in love with you." I held my breath, showing no emotion. But inside my head, I was so happy!

"I know that most of our warren doesn't accept us for being as smart as we are, and I know that homosexuality is divergent in our time, but I can't keep myself from telling you that I am in love with you. Any efforts from pushing me away are going to fail, because I am incomplete without you." I smiled and sat up, looking him in the eye.

"I am in love with you too." I told him, and he smiled really big.

"Really?!" He exclaimed, almost like a squeal and he cleared his through. "I mean, you are?" I smiled and rubbed my head against him.

"I always have been. I just thought that love was blind, and it was just a faze. Little did I realize that it was right in front of me." I told him, and he nuzzled me back.

"So, are we… A thing?" He asked, and I chuckled.

"I guess we are." I answered, and we smiled.

" _ **YES!"**_ I heard a child-like scream and I looked around the corner, limping to where it came from. "Fiver!" I exclaimed, Fiver smiled sheepishly.

"Were you spying on us?" Blackberry asked, and Fiver looked from me to Blackberry three times.

"Uhhh…." He thought for a moment, not saying anything. "I have a crush on Skye!" He exclaimed and ran away.

"That wasn't strange at all." Blackberry told me, and I smiled.

"Not in the least bit." I smiled and rubbed against his side. I realized that this is where I belong. With Blackberry. Even if I have no remote use of my back leg, I'll be fine. As long as I'm with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! That concludes 'Omen Of Visions.' The sequel is 'The Evil Within' which I started writing in the middle of this story. Strange, I know, but I knew where this was going, so go ahead and give that a read. See y'all next time! :D


End file.
